goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (Episode List)
SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator, Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. The series is set in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and centers on the adventures and endeavors of SpongeBob SquarePants, an over-optimistic sea sponge that annoys other characters. Many of the ideas for the show originated in an unpublished, educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in the mid-1980s. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, another Nickelodeon television series that Hillenburg previously directed. Since its debut on May 1, 1999, SpongeBob SquarePants has broadcast 244 episodes, and its twelfth season premiered on November 11, 2018. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004 and grossed over US$140 million worldwide. Atlantis SquarePantis, a television film guest starring David Bowie, debuted as part of the fifth season. In 2009, Nickelodeon celebrated the show's tenth anniversary with Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants and SpongeBob's Truth or Square. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, a stand-alone sequel, was released in theaters on February 6, 2015 and grossed over US$324 million worldwide. Production Companies *United Plankton Pictures *Nickelodeon Animation Studio Distributor *NickToons Length 15 minutes 30 minutes (segment episodes) 60 minutes (double length episodes) GoAnimate in Real Life Channels *NickToons *Nickelodeon Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) (1999-2012) 720p (16:9 HDTV) (2012-) Season 1 (1999-2000) #Episode 1: Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome - May 1, 1999 #Episode 2: Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School - July 17, 1999 #Episode 3: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles - July 31, 1999 #Episode 4: Bubblestand/Ripped Pants - August 7, 1999 #Episode 5: Nature Pants/Opposite Day - August 14, 1999 #Episode 6: The Chaperone/Employee of the Month - August 21, 1999 #Episode 7: Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple - August 28, 1999 #Episode 8: Jellyfishing/Plankton! - September 4, 1999 #Episode 9: Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots - September 11, 1999 #Episode 10: Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam - September 18, 1999 #Episode 11: MuscleBob BuffPants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost - September 25, 1999 #Episode 12: Culture Shock/F.U.N. - October 2, 1999 #Episode 13: Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary - October 28, 1999 #Episode 14: SB-129/Karate Choppers - December 31, 1999 #Episode 15: Arrgh!/Rock Bottom - January 17, 2000 #Episode 16: Valentine's Day/The Paper - February 14, 2000 #Episode 17: Sleepy Time/Suds - March 15, 2000 #Episode 18: Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II: The New Hero on Earth - March 22, 2000 #Episode 19: Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula - April 1, 2000 #Episode 20: Texas/Walking Small - April 8, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001, 2003) #Episode 1 (21): Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off - October 26, 2000 #Episode 2 (22): Something Smells/Bossy Boots - November 2, 2000 #Episode 3 (23): Big Pink Loser/Bubbly Buddy - November 16, 2000 #Episode 4 (24): Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Three: Orb of Confusion/Squirrel Jokes - November 27, 2000 #Episode 5 (25): Christmas Who? - December 6, 2000 #Episode 6 (26): Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs - December 28, 2000 #Episode 7 (27): Wormy/Patty Hype - February 17, 2001 #Episode 8 (28): Survival of the Idiots/Dumped - March 5, 2001 #Episode 9 (29): Grandma's Kisses/Squidville - March 6, 2001 #Episode 10 (30): No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic - March 7, 2001 #Episode 11 (31): Pressure/The Smoking Peanut - March 8, 2001 #Episode 12 (32): Shanghaied/Gary Takes a Bath - March 9, 2001/July 26, 2003 (before original airing) #Episode 13 (33): Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime - May 5, 2001 Season 3 (2001-2004) #Episode 1 (34): The Secret Box/Band Geeks - September 7, 2001 #Episode 2 (35): Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown - September 21, 2001 #Episode 3 (36): Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games - September 28, 2001 #Episode 4 (37): The Bully/Just One Bite - October 5, 2001 #Episode 5 (38): Squid on Strike/Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm - October 12, 2001 #Episode 6 (39): Procrastination/I'm with Stupid - November 30, 2001 #Episode 7 (40): Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle - January 21, 2002 #Episode 8 (41): Doing Time//Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Four: The Incredible Shrinking Town - January 21, 2002 #Episode 9 (42): The Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash - February 22, 2002 #Episode 10 (43): The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty - March 1, 2002 #Episode 11 (44): Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve - March 8, 2002 #Episode 12 (45): No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns - March 15, 2002 #Episode 13 (46): Nasty Patty/Idiot Box - March 22, 2002 #Episode 14 (47): As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? - March 29, 2002 #Episode 15 (48): Krusty Krab Training Video/Wet Painters - May 10, 2002 #Episode 16 (49): Party Pooper Pants - May 17, 2002 #Episode 17 (50): Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse - June 1, 2002 #Episode 18 (51): Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Five: E.V.I.L. - July 12, 2002 #Episode 19 (52): Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love - September 6, 2002 #Episode 20 (53): New Student Starfish/Clams - September 20, 2002 #Episode 21 (54): The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean - January 24, 2003 #Episode 22 (55): The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka: The SpongeBob SquarePants Lost Episode) - March 21, 2003 #Episode 23 (56): Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident - October 4, 2003 #Episode 24 (57): Missing Identity/Plankton's Army - January 19, 2004 #Episode 25 (58): Ugh (aka: SpongeBob B.C. Before Comedy) - March 5, 2004 #Episode 26 (59): Krabby Land/The Camping Episode - April 3, 2004 #Episode 27 (60): SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot - October 11, 2004 Movie *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie - November 19, 2004 Season 4 (2005-2006) #Episode 1 (61): Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man - May 6, 2005 #Episode 2 (62): The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton - May 13, 2005 #Episode 3 (63): Skill Crane/Good Neighbors - May 20, 2005 #Episode 4 (64): Selling Out - September 23, 2005 #Episode 5 (65): Funny Pants - September 30, 2005 #Episode 6 (66): Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Six: The Motion Picture - October 7, 2005 #Episode 7 (67): Enemy-in-Law - October 14, 2005 #Episode 8 (68): Patrick SmartPants - October 21, 2005 #Episode 9 (69): SquidBob TentaclePants - November 4, 2005 #Episode 10 (70): Have You Seen This Snail? - November 11, 2005 #Episode 11 (71): Dunces and Dragons - February 20, 2006 #Episode 12 (72): Krusty Towers/Mrs. Puff, You're Fired - April 1, 2006 #Episode 13 (73): Chimps Ahoy!/Ghost Host - May 5, 2006 #Episode 14 (74): Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island - May 12, 2006 #Episode 15 (75): All That Glitters/Wishing You Well - June 2, 2006 #Episode 16 (76): New Leaf - September 22, 2006 #Episode 17 (77): Once Bitten - September 29, 2006 #Episode 18 (78): Squidtastic Voyage - October 6, 2006 #Episode 19 (79): Bummer Vacation - October 13, 2006 #Episode 20 (80): Best Day Ever - November 10, 2006 #Episode 21 (81): That's No Lady - November 17, 2006 #Episode 22 (82): Wigstruck - November 25, 2006 Season 5 (2007) #Episode 1 (83): The Thing/Hocus Pocus - January 15, 2007 #Episode 2 (84): Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb - February 19, 2007 #Episode 3 (85): Rise and Shine/Waiting - February 19, 2007 #Episode 4 (86): Sing a Song of Patrick - February 19, 2007 #Episode 5 (87): The Gift of Gum/The Pink Purloiner - February 19, 2007 #Episode 6 (88): Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies - March 31, 2007 #Episode 7 (89): Friend or Foe - April 13, 2007 #Episode 8 (90): Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname/Spy Buddies - July 23, 2007 (after DVD airing) #Episode 9 (91): The Krusty Sponge/Squid Wood - July 24, 2007 #Episode 10 (92): New Kids/Krabs à la Mode - July 25, 2007 (after DVD airing) #Episode 11 (93): To Love a Patty/Breath of a Fresh Squidward - July 26, 2007 (after DVD airing) #Episode 12 (94): Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket - July 27, 2007 (after DVD airing) #Episode 13 (95): The Original Fry Cook/Night Light - July 30, 2007 #Episode 14 (96): Money Talks/SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget - July 31, 2007 #Episode 15 (97): A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate - August 1, 2007 #Episode 16 (98): Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack - August 2, 2007 #Episode 17 (99): Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob - August 3, 2007 #Episode 18 (100): Fungus Among Us/Le Big Switch - September 29, 2007 #Episode 19 (101): Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants - November 23, 2007 #Episode 20 (102): The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge - November 23, 2007 #Episode 21 (103): 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom - November 23, 2007 #Episode 22 (104): The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel - November 23, 2007 Special (2007) *Atlantis SquarePantis - November 12, 2007 Category:Episode Lists on Nickelodeon Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki